


don't let them cut your hair

by miles (milacola)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Вулкан не принял учение Сурака, другое измерение, неисправные транспортаторы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milacola/pseuds/miles
Summary: В тысяче разных вселенных, Джим Кирк открываеткарие/зеленые /голубыеглаза.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	don't let them cut your hair

Сколько ты не спишь – столько нам ждать до завтра.   
Джим был бы не против вообще не проснуться, но что толку, если каждый раз он все равно просыпается.   
Боунз бродящий по подземному бункеру в цветастом термохалате кажется до ужаса чужим и до боли знакомым и сколько бы Джим не пытался соотнести здешние события со своей жизнью – все, что ему остается это надеяться на то, что Скотти исправит транспортаторы как можно скорее, потому что жизнь здесь – не то к чем он хотел бы привыкнуть. 

В тысяче разных вселенных, Джим Кирк открывает  
карие/зеленые /голубые   
глаза.  
Он оглядывается. Он  
в ледяной пустыне/на борту Энтерпрайз/где-то.  
Он видит только  
Спока/Спока/Спока. 

\- Доктор Маккой просветил меня, - говорит Спок. Он теперь говорит рубленными фразами, которые заканчиваются ничем. Их можно продолжить как угодно, их можно не продолжать совсем.  
Джим выбирает второй вариант, потому что он устал и потому что он все еще помнит кое-что. Он все помнит. 

Сколько ты не спишь – столько нам ждать до завтра.   
Но дышишь ты или нет, в космосе ты или на Земле, спишь ли ты, ешь или трахаешься - завтра все равно наступит и придется повторить все сначала. 

\- Каково состояние… А к черту, - Джим не может заставить себя подняться на ноги. Какое-то пойло – худшее из всех что Боунз ему когда-либо наливал – плещется в небьющейся посудине, зажатой в его руке. – Насколько все плохо, Спок?  
Джиму кажется, что тот улыбается. Наверное, это тени. Мертвый бледный свет ложится на лицо Спока странными отблесками, делая его мрачным, инопланетным и улыбающимся.   
\- Насколько все может быть плохо, - отвечает Спок. – Очевидно, в данном искривлении временного пространства Вулкан не только не является мирной расой, но и позволяет себе агрессорские действия по отношению к другим планетам Федерации.   
Он запинается, но продолжает так же монотонно, так же глядя прямо перед собой.  
\- Помимо этого, здесь не существует Федерации. Земля находится в состоянии войны с Вулканом, насколько я могу судить, люди пытаются скрыться на территориях подверженных низким температурам, поскольку физиология вулканцев…  
\- Понятно, - тупо говорит Джим.   
Спок переводит свой взгляд на Джима, и у него на лице пустое выражение номер семнадцать (я чувствую иррациональную тоску и замешательство). Джим мог бы успокоить его, сказать что-нибудь утешающее, если бы сам не находился в разгаре кризиса «я плохой капитан, почему эта херня всегда случается со мной».  
\- Ваше предположение не несет под собой доказательной базы, капитан, - говорит Спок и в первое мгновение Джим думает, что может быть, он сказал все это – про дерьмового капитана - вслух.   
Но он не говорил.  
\- Как ты узнал, о чем я думаю, - требует Джим и выражение лица Спока трансформируется в пустое выражение номер одиннадцать (я молюсь о том, чтобы ты перестал быть идиотом каждое утро и каждый вечер, но мои молитвы все еще не были услышаны). Джима уже не обдурить так просто.   
Возможно. Если бы транспортаторы дали сбой на пару месяцев раньше…  
\- Нет-нет, мистер Спок, - говорит Джим. Он выставляет перед собой руки, как будто в попытке отпихнуть Спока от себя. Все его тело ватное и плохо слушается. – Вам придется начать говорить мне правду. Или случится что-то ужасное.   
Спок смотрит на него кисло (что эквивалентно пустому выражению номер двадцать три «я действительно-действительно не считаю, что должен объясняться перед вами»), но Джим тоже владеет некоторым арсеналом убеждения.   
Спок гнездится на краю его сознания как огромная черная ворона, а Джим ничего не может с этим поделать, потому что его каменолицый первый помощник выглядит так, словно один вопрос - и он рухнет как подкошенный. Так что, Джим делает все, что может.   
\- Упрямиться нелогично, Спок. От этого может зависеть наша жизнь, и ты знаешь об этом. 

Сколько ты не спишь – столько нам ждать до завтра.   
Каждый из нас уникален, но только не ты. Не ты, не ты и вот ты - ты тоже нет.   
Мы все как один рождаемся и умираем что бы наш   
брат/отец/кто угодно   
мог стать лучшим человеком после нашей смерти. 

Спок думает.   
Даже если бы Джим не чувствовал это гудящее напряжение в своей голове, он догадался бы, по полному бесконечного страдания пустому выражению номер три (я думаю, что для описания нелогичности пример моего капитана подошел бы идеально).  
\- У меня нет объяснения случившемуся, - говорит Спок.   
И, ладно, это не то чего Джим ожидал.   
\- Ну, - говорит он недовольно. – У тебя ведь есть какие-то предположения.   
Конечно, у него есть предположения. Спок без предположений все равно, что Маккой без гипошприцев. Станет ли он ими делиться с Джимом – это другой вопрос.   
\- Это не вопрос, капитан, - раздраженно говорит Спок. «Раздраженно» это преувеличение, конечно. – Я поделюсь своими соображениями с вами сразу же после того как пойму что именно происходит.  
У Джима начинает болеть голова. Он не привык к постоянному жужжанию. Это похоже на гудение двигателей корабля, только в тысячу раз громче и прямо у Джима в голове.   
\- Ты читаешь мои мысли, - указывает Джим. Снова.   
Плечи Спока напрягаются еще сильнее. Еще немного и он себе спину сломает. Он не смотрит на Джима прямо и это никогда не бывает добрым знаком. Потому что в последний раз когда Спок не смотрел Джиму в глаза, оказалось потом, что он сделал что-то идиотское, вроде спуска на планету с риском поломки транспортаторов.   
\- Это связь, - говорит он невыразительным голосом на все времена.   
Джим щурится, гудение в его голове перерастает в истеричную бурю. И если задуматься, все достаточно очевидно.   
Джим взбалтывает пойло в своем небьющемся стакане и делает глоток. 

В тысяче разных вселенных, Джим Кирк закрывает  
карие/зеленые /голубые   
глаза.  
Он в темноте, в одиночестве. Он  
в ледяной пустыне/на борту Энтерпрайз/где-то.  
Он чувствует в своей голове только  
Спока/Спока/Спока. 

Если ты так и не стал лучше со временем - это только твоя проблема.   
Но до тех пор, пока ты не спишь ночью - нам далеко до завтра. 

1.  
Все начинается с неисправного транспортатора.   
В этом уже давно нет ничего нового и, если бы Кирка спросили, он сказал бы, что в чем-то Маккой прав и на кой черт флоту вообще понадобились эти железяки, если в пяти случаях из шести они барахлили, и не просто, а фатально.  
\- Длительное время, проведенное с доктором Маккоем, всегда сказывается на вас не самым лучшим образом, капитан, - замечает Спок, раздраженно потирая ладони друг о друга.   
Кирк не всегда говорит только, когда его спрашивают. Чаще всего он это делает в противоположной ситуации.   
\- Ха-ха-ха, - говорит Джим. Он оглядывается по сторонам, но это так же бесполезно как бесконечное стрекотание открываемого и закрываемого коммуникатора Спока. – Оттого, что вы такой шутник, мистер Спок, это не перестанет быть правдой.   
Спок шагает в полуметре впереди, увязая в снегу по щиколотку и самое странное здесь то, что Джим чувствует его присутствие совсем рядом. То есть – полметра не такое уж большое расстояние, но Джим чувствует. Чувствует, будто Спок ему в затылок дышит. И в последний раз он чувствовал Спока как-то так, когда тот был на сто лет постарше и сидел у Джима в голове.   
То есть, логично было предположить, что Спок и сейчас был у Джима в голове, да только тот не был.   
Не был ведь?  
\- Плотность атмосферы указывает на то, что мы находимся на Земле, капитан, - говорит Спок, оглядываясь на Джима, когда тот скользит по заледеневшей земле и едва не валится на спину. Он выглядит беспокойным.   
И то, что он обернулся до того как Джим начал заваливаться назад, хорошим знаком назвать трудно.  
\- Что, разве это не отличные новости? – спрашивает Кирк, кое-как заставляя себя стоять прямо.   
Он и так знает, что новости не отличные. Что ландшафт не соответствует земному, что температура слишком низкая, что их одежда выглядит странно, и что ни у одного из них нет при себе ни оружия, ни трикодеров.   
\- Как скажете, капитан, - сквозь зубы цедит Спок. Он замерз, но Джим ничего об этом не говорит. Коммандер так трепетно относится к своей нечувствительности, что напоминать ему лишний раз о том, что чувства у него все-таки есть, Джим не рискует.   
С тех самых пор как Спок ему чуть голову на мостике не оторвал.  
Ну да, об этом все знают и кому не все равно.  
Так Джим успокаивает себя в минуты неуверенности, когда в голове всплывает каждый идиотский поступок его жизни в хронологической последовательности.  
Это напоминает ему о том, чего Джим чувствовать не должен.   
Впрочем, вопрос задать он не успевает. Успевает только почувствовать белую пелену недоверчивого изумления, затопившего сознание, а потом Спок сбивает его с ног, валя прямо в снег.  
Над их головами шипит фазерный луч, и сразу после этого еще один.  
\- Спок, - хрипит Джим, но Спок только сильнее придавливает его собой, вглядываясь куда-то поверх головы Джима.   
Это не могло хорошо закончиться. 

3.  
Джим выпивает почти целую кружку чего-то крепкого, а Боунз так и не начинает наполнять свои предложения смыслом.   
Вернее, тем смыслом, которого Джим от него ждет.  
\- Я уже сказал тебе тысячу раз и повторю в тысячу первый. Я никакой не доктор и я не собираюсь помогать вам дальше. Более того, я уже и так вам помог. Очень-очень помог, если вы не заметили.   
Спок выдыхает сквозь сжатые зубы и Джим кривится на него, потому что если бы вулканцы не проповедовали этот свой отказ от эмоций, Спок, наверное, кинулся бы Боунза душить.   
\- Я вполне счастлив тут, - заканчивает Маккой и смотрит на Джима агрессивно. Как будто тот собирается содрать с него его ватное одеяло и вытащить на холодную поверхность.  
Что, будем честны, Джим и собирался сделать.   
Оглядываясь назад, он, пожалуй, готов согласиться со Споком, в тезисе по поводу: «ожидать от доктора Маккоя привычного поведения недальновидно, капитан».  
\- Я вытащил вас с поверхности, когда сукины дети вас почти нагнали, - добавляет Боунз, враждебно запахивая полы одеяла. Джим улыбается ему.  
\- Это очень мило, - говорит он. – Только бесполезно, потому что сразу после того как мы выйдем отсюда, они нас снова нагонят.  
Боунз улыбается, неприятно и странно, так не похоже на себя самого, что Джиму тошно делается. Он догадывается, что именно Маккой повидал здесь.   
Что они со Споком повидали.  
Еще вчера Джим мог бы предположить, что Спок был из тех, кто гнался за Джимом, чтобы его убить.  
Сегодня он этого предположить уже не может.   
\- Могу посоветовать вам не выходить на поверхность, - говорит Маккой. Он косится на Спока странно и добавляет очень тихо. – Почему я тебе помогаю, вообще за гранью моего разума.  
И за гранью разума Спока, видимо, тоже.   
Он съеживается. Не заметно, но Джим это чувствует. Еще Джим чувствует едва заметное покалывание на краю сознания, и он понятия не имеет что это до той секунды, пока Спока не дергают за шиворот, опрокидывая на металлический пол бункера с жутким грохотом.   
Джим успевает только развернуться лицом в сторону происходящего. Боунз вообще ничего не успевает.   
Женщина сидит верхом на опрокинутом на спину Споке. А тот не поднимается, потому что к его горлу прижат нож. Дальше этого она не идет, на их счастье.   
Джим сомневается, что удача пробудет с ними долго.  
\- Какого хрена вы делаете, леди? – возмущается Джим, одновременно с ним Маккой всплескивает руками и кричит:  
\- Аманда!  
Ни Спок, ни женщина не реагируют на их вопли.   
Они таращатся друг на друга, как будто призрака увидели. И до Джима доходит, что так оно вообще-то и есть, за секунду до того как женщина падает вперед, обхватывая лицо Спока руками.   
\- Мама, - бормочет он.   
Джим смаргивает черные пятна боли, плывущие перед глазами, и не знает, могло ли все стать еще хуже. 

Если хочешь что-то сделать, лучшего времени, чем прямо сейчас не найти. 

Джим всегда знал, что умрет не на Земле. Это знание жило внутри него, заложенное в момент его рождения, и зудящее под кожей, всякий раз, когда он делал что-то идиотское, находясь на своей планете.   
Он будет в порядке, до тех пор, пока будет дома.  
Он всегда думал, что это не имеет большого значения.   
В итоге, он оказывается неправ. 

С неба падает снег и Джим кутается в драный вулканский китель, который нифига не помогает, потому что рассчитан на погоду Вулкана, а не на сраный северный полюс планеты Земля. 

(Это не правда, они не на северном полюсе, но Джим просто не знает где они и здесь так чертовски холодно, что с тем же успехом они могли бы на нем быть.) 

Он стоит босиком, на деревянном помосте, а напротив него стоит Спок. И, в общем-то, можно было бы считать, что все в порядке, только на самом деле это, конечно, не так.   
Спина Спока очень прямая и он, не двигаясь, смотрит прямо перед собой. Оборванные нашивки, на слишком коротких для него рукавах кителя оставили после себя только взъерошенный след драных ниток. Джим старательно смотрит на них, чтобы больше никуда не смотреть, но Спок этого себе позволить не может.   
Джим понимает, прекрасно понимает, так что он смотрит на узловатые запястья Спока торчащие из рукавов, и выглядит все это так, словно у них вообще никаких шансов нет.   
Скверно выглядит.  
Аманда держит голову прямо, но Джиму видно как мелко дрожит подол ее измазанного в зеленой крови платья и не покупается. Он не чувствует страха, но болезненное ожидание стягивает кожу, мешая телу в нее умещаться.   
Пробирающий до костей холод и онемевшие пальцы перестали беспокоить Джима уже давно. С тех пор как он понял - что бы здесь не творилось - с последствиями разбираться придется уже не ему.  
Узкий деревянный помост, на котором стоит Джим, холодный и влажный.   
Джим хотел бы сказать, что это его не заботит вследствие происходящих событий, но это было бы неправдой, потому что он только об этом, на самом деле, и думает.   
Его не тревожит горячее дыхание в затылок и глухой ритм барабанов. Его не тревожит снег, путающийся в ресницах и мешающий смотреть на тощие руки Спока.   
Они стоят на противоположных сторонах помоста, и это тоже мало тревожит Джима.   
Голос Аманды у него в голове твердит:  
\- Ты еще можешь все исправить, ты еще можешь все изменить.   
Вулканцы - мирный народ, - всегда говорил Спок. А теперь его мать стоит перед ними, босая, в окровавленном платье, и старуха с длинными седыми волосами просит Спока смотреть внимательно, не отводить глаз ни в коем случае.   
Ни в коем случае.   
Джим смотрит на руки Спока. Сжатые в кулаки пальцы Спока.  
Он знает, что такое телепатическое воздействие. Каждый, кто учился в академии Звездного флота, знает это.   
В академии учат: если вы пси-нуль никто не ожидает, что телепат не решит поджарить вам мозги или покопаться в них, чтобы выяснить как далеко ближайшая звездная база, и насколько хорошо она оснащена. Но все ожидают, что вы сумеете от этого защититься, потому что согласно уставу Звездного Флота бла-бла-бла.  
Более сорока процентов известных в настоящее время рас обладают телепатическими способностями. И далеко не все из них входят в состав Федерации.  
Какая разница, кто входит в состав Федерации, здесь нет никакой Федерации.  
Вулканцы – мирный народ, но прямо сейчас, Джим вяло следит за тем, как грудь Спока поднимается и опускается, так, словно он оббегает вокруг Земли за один удар сердца.   
И всегда возвращается обратно – на деревянный помост, где его мать вот-вот умрет от рук его сородичей.   
Джим не завидует Споку, но он и себе не завидует.   
Старуха (Т'Пау. Джим спас ее где-то в настоящей/ненастоящей вселенной) подходит к нему так близко, но Джим успевает только поднять голову. Совсем чуть-чуть.   
\- Я всегда презирала пси-нулевые организмы, - меланхолично замечает она, и то, что говорит она на стандарте, должно видимо пояснить Джиму что-то.   
Он даже улавливает отголоски оскорбления, но ничего не собирается по этому поводу говорить.  
А Спок собирается.  
Он яростно выкрикивает что-то на вулканском, так быстро, что засыпающий джимов мозг не поспевает за ним.   
Старуха качает головой и отворачивается.  
\- Ты еще можешь все исправить, ты еще можешь все изменить, - умоляет Аманда у Джима в голове.  
Когда она кричит, захлебываясь собственной болью, а Спок рвется вперед (но его удерживают и силой заставляют смотреть) - Джим не смотрит.   
Он никогда не думал, что Земля может быть для него опасна.   
Разумеется, он ошибался. 

2\.   
Конечно, все могло стать хуже. Где-то в миллион раз хуже, если быть точным. Но Джим не знал об этом, пока Аманда вела их темными тоннелями выкопанными людьми, чтобы скрыться от вулканцев.   
Джим не собирается спрашивать, как так вышло, что вулканцы до сих пор не обнаружили все это.   
\- Мой шатл в паре километров от выхода, - говорит Аманда. Она держит руку Спока так, словно если отпустит – он растворится, сотрется из воздуха.   
Такая вероятность есть, и Джим уж точно не тот, кто станет осуждать ее. Или Спока, который вцепляется в руку своей матери так сильно, что наверняка оставляет на ней синяки.   
Джим не знает, как относиться ко всему этому. Он пытается мыслить рационально, потому что не похоже, что Спок сейчас может.   
\- Куда ты планируешь отправиться? – спрашивает Спок сдавленно. Джиму не видно его лица – он идет позади, пытаясь хоть немного успокоить свое чувство незащищенности.   
Свое или Спока, он точно не знает.  
Они не обсуждают эту… штуку. 

Тут нечего обсуждать – сказал себе Джим.   
Тут не о чем думать – сказал он. 

Аманда оглядывается на Джима очень часто, словно ей действительно хочется что-то сказать, но времени нет.  
Джим этому даже рад. 

\- Мы планируем, Спок, - говорит Аманда. Она смотрит на него с опасением. Как будто он вот-вот развернется и уйдет.  
Джим видит ее лицо только в профиль, но этого достаточно, чтобы понять - насколько именно она напугана.   
В итоге, получается так, что у нее были все основания быть напуганной.   
Выбравшись на поверхность - они не успевают пройти и километра по заснеженной земле, когда их окружают. И в этот раз никакого магического спасения их уже не ждет. 

4.  
Джим никогда раньше не видел мать Спока, и он предпочитал не делать выводов основанных на одних лишь предположениях.   
Особенно, находясь в тюремной камере и притворяясь, что его здесь на самом деле нет.   
\- Спок, ты должен посмотреть на меня.  
Шепот Аманды умоляющий и влажный. Она держит лицо Спока между ладонями, словно он хрупкий и слабый. И Спок выглядит как раз таким, что заставляет Джима сильнее вжиматься в холодную каменную стену. Он, конечно, не думает, что если постараться как следует - она поглотит его без остатка.   
Но он на это надеется.   
\- Спок, что бы это ни было, ты должен меня выслушать, пожалуйста, - она требует так отчаянно, шепча Споку куда-то в щеку свои мольбы. И Джим хотел бы вмешаться и объяснить, что дело не в чем-то там. Не в том, что Спок зол на Аманду за что-то и не в том, что он ее не может за что-то простить.   
Дело в том, что в их мире она мертва. Мертвее мертвого.   
И, тогда Джим думает, что может быть, на самом деле, дело как раз в том самом. 

О чем бы вы ни подумали – вы, скорее всего, ошибаетесь.   
О чем бы вы ни подумали – вы, скорее всего, правы. 

Истерическая паника в голове у Джима медленно затягивается в меланхоличную пустоту, и он предполагает, что Спок каким-то образом, наконец, разделил их. Это хорошо, но у Джима как будто разом начали ныть все зубы во рту, и вот это все - уже не так и хорошо.   
\- Капитан, - хрипло говорит Спок.   
Его голос больной, слишком громкий, как будто он только что пришел в сознание. Джим дергается, но не подходит ближе, продолжая подпирать стену.   
Лицо Аманды сглаживается, и она распрямляет плечи.  
\- Джим, пожалуйста, - говорит она и Кирк не может сообразить знала ли о нем мать Спока в той реальности, которую он считал настоящей.   
Он думает об этом, пока внутри его головы огромная электрическая змея сворачивается в клубок. Джим сидит у самой дальней стены, он слушает шепот Аманды (и только от него в камере становится промозглее и мокрее) и Спок вдруг отстраняется от своей матери, поднимаясь на ноги, разгибаясь из неуклюжей позы.   
\- Прошу меня простить капитан, - скрипит он, стараясь звучать спокойно. Ладно, он звучит так, словно его мертвая мать не сидит перед ним на коленях, в отчаянии и ужасе. Но электрическая змея у Джима в голове извивается в агонии, сгорает заживо. Джим не собирается показывать, что он знает, что с коммандером такое, он же не сумасшедший.   
Вся проблема в том, что он знает.  
\- В данный момент я не способен на логичные, обдуманные действия.  
Он обрывает фразу на середине, но Джим уже привык, и он все равно слышит ее окончание. Это, пожалуй, самое пугающее за сегодняшний день.   
Аманда выглядит запутанной.  
\- В чем дело, - в этот раз она требует ответа.   
Джим хотел бы ей его дать, но в действительности, какая разница, что о нем подумает давно мертвая мать Спока, если даже самому Споку до этого дела нет.   
\- Ладно, коммандер, это не продлится слишком долго, все равно, - бормочет Джим, чувствуя, как насквозь промораживается спина.   
Сколько он еще сможет себя этим успокаивать, он не знает. Остается надеяться, что не очень долго.   
Аманда берет руки Спока в свои и те ложатся на ее ладони вялыми мертвыми птицами.   
Эхо адской почти непереносимой боли ломает джимов череп напополам. Но Джим только плотнее обхватывает себя руками.  
\- Если у вас есть какой-то запасной план, - говорит Джим и не узнает собственного голоса, - сейчас самое время им поделиться.  
Аманда выпускает руки Спока из своих.   
На ее лице – опасение.   
Она говорит:  
\- У меня нет плана.   
Вот тогда, Джим чувствует настоящий холод. 

5.  
Луна была такая огромная, что Джим едва не засомневался в том, что они на Земле. Он никогда нигде такую не видел. Она билась в окна и оставляла на черном полу камеры длинный беловатый след.   
С улицы слышно громыхание шагов, чьи-то крики.  
Если сравнивать со вчерашней ночью – Джим мог бы поклясться, что в центре их камеры находится большая черная дыра, засасывающая в себя любой звук. 

\- Эй, Спок. 

Джим ковыряет ногтем камень, пытаясь вслепую угадать породу. Черт знает для чего - это знание ему не было нужно, но он все равно настойчиво впивается ногтями в пол, как будто оправдывая свое бездействие. Как будто если он будет заниматься хоть чем-нибудь, дикий крик Аманды сотрется из его памяти. 

\- Если завтра с утра мы не проснемся в своей реальности - разжалую Скотти до йомена. 

Спок лежит на полу в углу камеры. Он как будто пытается отгородиться от Джима. От всего, что тут есть, от всего, чего тут больше нет. Он молчит уже так долго, что Джим засомневался бы в том, жив ли он, если бы не знал наверняка. У Спока нету оснований разговаривать с Джимом и развеивать дикий ужас, сковавший капитана по рукам и ногам, но вот у Джима есть пара оснований развеять ужас Спока, хотя тому вероятнее всего плевать.   
Ну, это хорошо, что Джим человек и ему плевать на то, что Споку плевать. 

\- Спорю на десять кредитов – это земная порода. 

Липкая луна выливается ему на колени, и Джим разглядывает свои пальцы в неровном свете. Они дрожат, никак не могут перестать трястись. И дело не в холоде, не в страхе, не в безнадежности. Дело в расколовшейся на тысячу частей логике Спока, растворившейся в его неловких пальцах и отведенном взгляде, и в том, как побелели его плотно сжатые губы. В том, как Аманда умоляла Спока посмотреть на нее в последний раз, а тот не мог этого сделать.   
Где-то на улице воет зверь запертый в клетку. Его мех свалялся от влаги, его глаза полны дикой ярости.   
Спок не двигается, но Джиму чудится, будто он стал меньше.   
\- Надо решить, что делать завтра, - говорит или не говорит Джим вслух.   
Вопль сехлата впитывается в стены камеры и Спок сжимается сильнее. Джим бьется затылком о стену, и не думает о том, что Спок будет делать после того как завтра.  
После того как завтра. 

За свою жизнь Джим много разного видел, но когда он смотрит на пар, поднимающийся над взрезанным пузом сехлата – зубы сами собой ощериваются в оскале.   
Спок выглядит так, будто это его внутренности вывалились на снег, будто это его когти бессильно скребут по воздуху, а клыки беспомощно взрезают снег.   
Джим стоит совсем рядом, и горячий запах меди кружит голову. Так пахнет бешенство, с которым Джим свернул бы тощую шею Т’Пау.   
Так пахнет отчаяние, с которым он остается на месте. 

Снег обжигает. 

У Т’Пау пустые, рыбьи глаза, когда она говорит Споку что-то. Что-то на вулканском, разумеется. Зачем стараться, когда единственный человек здесь – мертвец Джим Кирк, который никогда уже не станет капитаном.  
Его толкают вперед, и он спотыкается, валится на колени перед мертвым сехлатом.   
Единственная разница между ними – Джим пока еще не переплыл реку агонии, так что, он даже немного завидует зверю.  
\- А как же мое последнее желание? – спрашивает Джим, не отводя взгляда от зеленого месива перед глазами. Он хочет сопротивляться, он хочет бороться.   
Его кровь кипит от ненависти, гудит в венах заставляя двигаться, сражаться, изгнать чужаков, защитить свое.   
Он знает, что это значит, но на спину давит тяжелая ступня и Джим теряет остатки терпения. 

Он в чужой – ебанутой - вселенной, на планете, которую даже в лучшие свои годы он с трудом мог назвать своим домом но, прямо сейчас, когда чужак пытается склонить его перед смертью – Джим больше не может мыслить рационально.  
Он подается назад – так резко, что вулканец за его спиной теряет равновесие и падает. От неожиданности, от удивления.  
Он не ожидает борьбы, он думает, что Джим побежден.  
Ну, и он прав, наверняка, но Джиму некогда об этом думать. Он оборачивается резко – готовый атаковать - и встречается взглядом со Споком.   
И вот кто, похоже, не собирается бороться.   
Безвольные руки висят вдоль тела, жилистые запястья торчат из рукавов драного вулканского кителя – все это уже было. Джима режет воспоминанием, ветер бросает в лицо горсть ледяной крупы и медь на губах напоминает о том, что у него нет большого выбора.   
Борись и умри; сдайся и умри.   
Вокруг целое море врагов, но Джим смотрит на Спока, потому что тот смотрит на него.   
Он чувствует, как его тело распадается на атомы, он чувствует пустоту в своей голове.   
В конце концов, он всегда знал, что умрет не на Земле. 

6.  
В тысяче разных вселенных, Джим Кирк умирает  
в одиночестве/в одиночестве/в одиночестве.


End file.
